


Coincidencia oppositorum

by Pomme_Empoisonnee



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Superheroes, Unrequited Love, mild depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Pomme_Empoisonnee
Summary: Nate y Billy quedan heridos y atrapados durante una misión; es trabajo de los demás rescatarlos antes de que sea tarde. Mientras tanto, Nate piensa en lo terrible que es estar cautivo en la oscuridad con su amor no correspondido, quien está muy consciente de lo que siente por él.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan/Nate Richards (one-sided), Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 4





	Coincidencia oppositorum

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Nate ha estado enamorado de Billy Kaplan prácticamente desde la primera vez que lo vio, lástima que, en vez de fijarse en él, Billy pusiera su atención en Teddy, quien, si no es un mal muchacho —todo lo contrario, a decir verdad— sí es la cumbre de todo lo que Nate jamás ha sido —ni será, si se cumple la amenaza de un futuro como Kang— y eso, vaya, arde un_ poco _—a pesar de que sabe que no debería ser así, porque tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar por encima de un corazón roto—_. _

Y ahora están aquí —_juntos, solos—,_ en éste preciso momento de la historia, el tiempo y el espacio, sin nadie a su alrededor que los interrumpa, y toda la atención de Billy se halla en él como nunca antes lo ha estado, pero no de la forma en que preferiría.

A algún imbécil se le ocurrió poner una bomba en una fábrica de pesticidas — ¡hey! Él también es pro-planeta, todos en el futuro lo son, de hecho, pero nunca ha entendido cómo se alcanza el extremismo para hacer cosas tan desquiciadas como éstas, tratando de alzar la voz por una causa, pero creando un caos mayor que el inicial— y el punto es que los bloques de explosivos tuvieron la suficiente potencia para hacer que toda la edificación se viniera abajo, con trabajadores dentro, además de algunas construcciones más a la redonda, porque la zona es vieja y los edificios no estaban en el mejor estado posible, así que lo que pudo ser un gran mensaje para obligar a la sociedad a prestar atención a lo que verdaderamente importa, se convirtió, prácticamente, en un atentado que seguramente cobró algunas vidas, porque Nate es dolorosamente consciente de que son pocos, no son dioses y probablemente no pudieron rescatarlos a todos, por más que hincaran los codos.

Alguien les dio el pitazo y llegaron justo a tiempo para evacuar a la mayoría de los empleados, pero, a punto de terminar, el temporizador, que jamás lograron encontrar, llegó a cero y todo se rompió en mil pedazos, con un ruido ensordecedor, a su alrededor.

Todavía puede escuchar los gritos y el estruendo, no obstante, desde hace un rato, un zumbido agudo se ha apoderado de sus canales auditivos, dándole la sensación desagradable de que se quedará sordo si no se detiene pronto.

Un gran bloque de concreto le cayó encima, prensando su armadura contra el suelo y dañándola de tal forma que lo dejó vulnerable, sangrando por dentro y sintiendo en la piel las quemaduras producidas por los cables reventados en el interior del traje.

Un segundo bloque le abría destrozado la cabeza, con todo y casco, si Billy no hubiera saltado sobre él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, generando un campo de energía, brillante y azul, que, en estos momentos, es lo único que los mantiene respirando y evita que se conviertan en una mala imitación de un emparedado luego de que el chico más gordo de la clase se le sentara encima —ha tenido experiencias desagradables con cosas así, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca fue demasiado popular con sus compañeros, quienes sentían satisfacción al gastarle bromas—.

— ¡Oh, diablos! —masculla Billy entre dientes, por lo que parece la millonésima vez en una eternidad de minutos, luciendo ligeramente estrangulado ante sus ojos y Nate no tiene idea de si es por el esfuerzo de mantener el campo de fuerza, evitando que el resto del edificio haga contacto con ellos, o porque la capa parece ligeramente tensa en su garganta y quizás en verdad se está ahogando.

A lo mejor sería bueno que concentrara su frustración en pronunciar un encantamiento que saque sus traseros de éste desastre, pero Nate es consciente de que tampoco son la Bruja Escarlata y Iron Man, así como de que, aunque son buenos, en realidad _no tanto_ —por el momento… y si es que salen de aquí— y de que cualquier instante de distracción en la concentración de Wiccan puede significar la muerte para ambos.

Le acongoja haberlo puesto en ésta circunstancia, pero la parte más desquiciada y oscura de su cabeza le hace notar que, si ha de perder la vida, prefiere que sea con Billy antes que con cualquier otro.

¿Lo vuelve eso una mala persona? Quisiera sacudir la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento, cual si fuera una mosca irritante, pero no puede. No puede mover ninguna extremidad, a decir verdad, y comienza a sentirse algo adormecido, lo cual es mala señal.

Sus caras están a palmos de distancia la una de la otra, en un espacio tan reducido, y Nate puede contar cada una de las pestañas de su acompañante, notar el tono exacto de café de sus ojos y distinguir las delicadas pecas, casi imperceptibles, que le cubren las mejillas y la nariz, reveladas por la luz mágica como si hubieran sido dibujadas con tinta invisible, sensible sólo al fulgor sobrenatural.

¡Demonios! Le revolotea algo en el estómago y prefiere pensar que son sus sentimientos y no una hemorragia interna. Tiene la pierna derecha hecha un desastre, debajo de una pesada plancha de piedra, y la armadura no deja de canturrear todos los daños que detecta en él, mostrándoselos en el visor.

—Juro que si no me estuviera muriendo del esfuerzo ahora mismo, haría algo más —asegura Billy con un siseo agotado, al tiempo que un grueso gruñido inhumano suena a su alrededor y la burbuja de energía azul se aplasta un poco más hacia abajo, vencida por el peso externo, haciendo que la nariz de Billy choque con el mentón de la máscara de Iron Lad.

_Bitter… Sweet… Symphony. _

Jodido sueño hecho realidad, tenerlo tan cerca, pero, mierda, lástima que sea de ésta manera, porque es probable que perezcan.

Siente algo caliente escurriéndole por el muslo y, cuando la armadura se prepara para revelarle los misterios de lo que está pasando con su cuerpo magullado, se harta y hace que el casco se retraiga, liberando su cara y, sobre todo, su mente, que no necesita saber por qué zonas corporales está perdiendo más líquidos vitales. Toma una profunda bocanada de aire y, en medio del polvo agrio que los rodea, cree percibir el aroma de la loción favorita de Billy.

Realmente, quizás sea la de Teddy…

Se le revuelven las tripas de celos y decepción, pero, de nuevo, trata de culpar a sus heridas de la emoción.

Billy se sobresalta con el ruido hecho por la armadura al constreñirse y lo observa, tratando de alzar la cara lo más posible, que no es mucho. Por un instante, sus ojos se cruzan y se quedan de esa manera lo suficiente para permitirle fantasear… escucha a su yo interior tarareando tontamente acerca de cómo serían las cosas si, en vez de estar en peligro, se encontraran en la habitación de alguno, Billy Kaplan recostado contra su pecho — ¿por qué sigue escuchando los violines de esa canción, por todos los cielos? Quizás tuvo daño cerebral, también, pero pasa que sabe que es una de las favoritas de Billy y no puede evitar relacionarlo con ella—, mirándolo a la cara antes de inclinarse y…

Traga saliva, sintiendo la garganta cerrada. El aliento del otro le acaricia la boca y es _maravilloso_. Va a sonreír y se pregunta si hacerlo en medio de la crisis en la que están lo hará parecer un loco, pero, ¿qué más da ya? Tendrán suerte, mucha, si vuelven a ver un cojonudo amanecer, así que todo lo demás vale sorbete…

—Brillas mucho —dice, con toda su sapiencia proyectada en cada palabra, obviamente.

Su propia voz suena con un eco anómalo.

Gracias al cielo, Billy se lo toma a broma, enarca una ceja y sonríe, casi con la misma luz que Nate sólo lo ha visto usar al tratar con Teddy o miembros de su familia.

—Es posible que tengas una contusión y que no estés pensando con claridad, así que tienes derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra —trata de mofarse, pero la preocupación, en su cara, tan cerca de la de Nate, es obvia.

Nate sabe que siempre ha tenido problemas de ansiedad, que se preocupa hasta por las cosas más ridículas y que se presiona a límites insospechables, consiguiendo, incluso, provocarse fuertes casos de insomnio que arrastra por días, a veces, semanas: la perspectiva de ver morir a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, teniéndolo a tan sólo centímetros de distancia, no debe ser un paseo relajante en la playa para él y, de nuevo, se siente culpable.

Esto no habría pasado si hubiera estado más atento, algo que siempre les exige a ellos en los entrenamientos.

Quiere decirle que, a estas alturas, Patriot ya debe estar gritoneándole a todo un equipo de búsqueda para encontrarlos y poner sus miserables existencias a salvo, pero se traga el comentario al recordar que los civiles tienen prioridad.

Nunca antes se percató de lo en paz que uno debe estar con la Muerte al realizar una labor como ésta y quisiera saber si los Vengadores se reunían entre ellos pensando que ese podía ser su último día de vida. Debió ser una existencia bastante… estresante, pero, a fin de cuentas, nadie los obligó a hacerlo: tomaron la decisión por su cuenta, exactamente igual que ellos.

Se aclara la garganta ruidosamente y trata de encontrar una mejor postura para su cuello, pero el espacio no sobra, así que falla. La respiración de Billy le hace cosquillas y un estremecimiento le recorre el torso por completo, haciéndolo ruborizar a pesar de la pérdida de sangre y todo.

— ¿Decir algo cómo qué? —Pregunta, comenzando a sentirse mareado y como si la cabeza le diera vueltas rápidas estando aun pegada a su cuello. Es muy desagradable… y pensar que así se mataba a las gallinas antes de que los ambientalistas pusieran el grito en el cielo—. ¿Qué me agradas _demasiado_ y creo que tienes los ojos más bonitos de todo Manhattan?

Hay una pausa.

Billy palidece, notoriamente, incluso en la fulgurante luz azul, y Nate se da cuenta de que saborea el interior de su boca con la expresión de alguien que ha estado chupando el óxido de una moneda por horas. Rehúye su mirada y es entonces que se da cuenta de lo que dijo. 

¡Oh, rayos! Enserio debió pegarse duro. Ojalá la contusión lo mate, porque su orgullo no sobrevivirá haber abierto la boca.

Cierra los ojos, respirando hondo y sintiéndose la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la Tierra —un par de minutos más, por lo menos—. Se anima a abrirlos de nuevo, tratando de distinguir alguna señal de rechazo en las facciones de Billy, y se prepara para enfrentarlo, pero éste sólo frunce los labios y, cuando se mueve, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda también, su magia titila un poco, amenazándolos, por un segundo, con apagarse; Wiccan logra mantenerla en su sitio, aunque un nuevo empujón hacia debajo de los escombros lo obliga a recostarse contra el pecho de Nate, algo que sólo vuelve el ambiente todavía más incómodo.

Más que un sueño, todo acaba de convertirse en una pesadilla, pero confía en que la muerte venga rápido por él —sin embargo, es consciente de que siempre ha tenido mala suerte, así que está seguro de que va a sobrevivir y tendrá que llevar su vergüenza a cuestas—.

Billy comienza a mover las puntas de los dedos por encima del metal de la armadura y Nate casi podría jugar que los siente igual que si estuvieran sobre su piel.

Hace calor. Mucho calor. Empieza a sudar como un cerdo y la mejilla de Billy se pega al metal de la armadura, su cabello, siempre hecho un desastre, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla y el costado de la cara.

Quiere ser valiente de nuevo, como la vez que decidió que cambiaría su futuro para no verse convertido en un monstruo, así que toma aire por la boca y se prepara para hacer una confesión más larga, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que, allá afuera, hay un Teddy Altman que debe estar desesperado por liberar a su novio del derrumbe.

El otro sigue acariciando los pectorales del traje rojo, dándole la impresión de que, al menos por el tiempo que estén aquí, prefiere no pensar en la realidad externa a éste sitio, ni en las personas que puedan pertenecer a ella.

Es probable que le duela. Tal vez está dudando de su sobrevivencia tanto como Nate y mantener la mente en blanco le sirve. Quizás Nate lo hizo sentir tan incómodo, que prefiere no pensar en Teddy, pues eso lo incita a darse cuenta de que habría sido mejor dejar que Nate tuviera una muerte dolorosa, pero rápida. No estaría en éste embrollo, en ese caso… pero no, Billy no es así. Es sólo su baja autoestima hablando.

—Siempre he querido decirte que… —comienza, arrastrando las palabras debido al cansancio, sintiendo un sabor agrio en las papilas gustativas.

Billy sisea y Nate no tiene idea de si es por coraje o pena. Se queda en blanco un instante, sin saber cómo continuar, y le da la oportunidad al otro de interrumpirlo:

—Lo sé —lo oye susurrar y, por un instante, piensa que ha recibido una tunda de nuevo. Qué cruel—. No tienes que decirlo —se oye apenado. 

Se siente humillado y los ojos le pican. Su mentón tiembla. Quiere darse por vencido, soltar el hilo que lo ata a la consciencia y perderse en la Nada.

_Lo sabes y, ¿qué más? _

Aunque sabe que el corazón de Billy le pertenece a alguien más, una parte terca de sí aun quiere escucharlo decir que le corresponde, que todo este tiempo se ha sentido en un limbo exactamente igual que él y que no lo dijo antes sólo por temor a ser rechazado, pero jamás ocurrirá: si algo tienen William Kaplan y Teddy Altman, es un lazo indiscutible y muy fuerte, que los ata de una forma que le recuerda mucho a la vieja impresión platónica de las almas gemelas, parecido a si el Universo se hubiera entercado en designarlos uno junto al otro y, en caso de separarlos, leyes físicas se romperían, al igual que el manto mismo de la realidad.

Es una forma melodramática de decir ésta verdad: Nate es un cero a la izquierda en la vida de ambos y siempre será de esa manera, porque no hay poder humano a su disposición que pueda cambiar la forma en que Billy se siente —quizás sólo el mismo Billy, gracias a sus poderes, pero, por supuesto, soñar con eso sería una necedad de parte de Nate—.

Trata de levantar una mano para tocarlo como último consuelo, la que tiene libre, pero no lo consigue y, al fallar, se siente todavía más patético. Billy se apiada de su alma y busca sus dedos, entrelazándolos aunque el contacto con la armadura debe ser incómodo.

—La vida apesta —es lo único que puede tartamudear, con la voz ligeramente rota por el exceso de emociones embargándolo.

Toda su vida ha tenido ese juicio analítico instalado en la cabeza y hoy más que nunca lo siente revoloteando en la superficie, pero a lo mejor debe empezar a verlo de otra manera: quizás su amor por Billy nunca llegue a nada, pero es el precio a pagar por no convertirse en un demente en el futuro. Si es así, entonces, le parece justo. 

Billy sonríe, con la cara ligeramente roja, aunque quizás sólo es el reflejo de la armadura proyectándose en ella gracias a la luz azul. Asiente y el fleco oscuro le acaricia el cuello a Nate con la gracia de la pluma de un ave.

—Y me lo dices a mí —ironiza, apretando con más fuerza sus dedos.

Nate se obliga a tratar de cerrarlos en torno a su agarre y lo consigue.

Quiere preguntarle cómo lo supo, qué fue lo que lo delató, pero sólo consigue abrir la boca un segundo antes de cerrarla fuertemente de nuevo: será algo sencillo como «por la forma en que me miras o me hablas» o «no eres tan discreto como crees», así que mejor ni gastar saliva.

Billy cierra los ojos y, extrañamente, mueve la cabeza de tal forma que su rostro queda oculto en el cuello de Nate, quien se estremece otra vez.

No parece un gesto romántico o una confesión muda, sino, más bien, una disculpa, y se siente peor por haber dicho lo que dijo: es probable que la vida para el otro fuera más sencilla intuyéndolo y no sabiéndolo a ciencia cierta.

¿Cambiarán las cosas a partir de ahora? Claro, si es que logran…

Apenas piensa «salir de aquí», el pesado bloque oprimiéndolos hacia abajo se levanta con una facilidad que casi lo hace creer que levitó por su propia voluntad, decidiendo dejar de apresarlos en sus fauces, pero lo siguiente que ve es el rostro, verde y preocupado, de Hulkling, quien se congela un segundo al ver hacia abajo y encontrarlos en la postura en que ya llevan un buen rato.

_También lo sabe y, si me salvo de la pérdida de sangre, me va a matar, _piensa, al notar la forma en que las cejas rubias se fruncen con confusión, pero, luego, Teddy sólo suspira, agacha la mirada y niega con la cabeza, un gruñido bajo quedándose atrapado en su garganta.

_Definitivamente lo sabe, pero no me odia por ello, porque es Teddy. _

—Lamento interrumpir su rato de descanso, pero la sangre debajo de las rocas comienza a lucir como el escenario de una película de terror muy violenta y creo que lo mejor sería llevar a Iron Lad a una ambulancia. Además, estoy seguro de que Patriot está a punto de deschavetarse sin su antítesis, entiéndase, Nate: si tuviera cabello, se lo arrancaría a tirones —explica, señalando hacia atrás con un pulgar.

—Ja-ja-ja —responde Billy, sardónico, tratando de levantarse con cuidado—. Tan elocuente tú. 

El campo de fuerza desaparece cuando da un suspiro y Nate, a la luz del día, puede ver lo agobiado que parece con más claridad de la que le permitía el fulgor mágico.

Billy le da un último apretón en la mano, antes de tratar de soltar sus dedos con gentileza, y Nate, de inmediato, siente un nudo pronunciado en la garganta.

Así que de ésta forma acaba su momento.

Es posible que hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada, pero no puede volver sobre sus pasos.

Sin embargo, para ser honesto consigo mismo, aunque sigue aplastado debajo de concreto, al mismo tiempo se siente igual que si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Billy gira para encarar a su novio, quien le tiende una mano y, con toda la facilidad del mundo, tira de él hacia arriba para sacarlo del pequeño boquete. De inmediato, Billy se concentra en hacer desaparecer los cascajos que apresan a Nate y, cuando una nube de volutas mágicas se los lleva, se va de bruces contra el pecho de Teddy, quien se apresura a sujetarlo para que no acabe en el suelo.

—Estoy bien —le asegura el mago rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que corre el riesgo de terminar en la camilla de otra ambulancia por cansancio crónico.

Al tiempo que paramédicos corren a atenderlo —no es Batman, pero igual se siente desnudo sin la máscara, que le gustaría ponerse de vuelta—, Billy y Teddy no le quitan la vista de encima, uno pegado al otro como si estuvieran unidos por magnetismo, y sus ojos preocupados lo sumergen en un agujero todavía más profundo que el que acaba de abandonar.

También está _bien_.

Satisfecho, por así decirlo.

Y está contento por ellos, porque, si no puede ser la persona que haga feliz a Billy, al menos confía en que ya la encontró y en que Teddy se esforzará por conseguirlo y, sobre todo, mantenerlo a salvo, pase lo que pase.

Que su destino chocara contra el de ellos no significa nada y todo esto bien podría ser un crush juvenil, su mente, súper desesperada y angustiada todo el tiempo, tratando de enfocarse en algo más gentil, como un enamoramiento, para recordarle que no todo en el mundo es malo y que no se convertirá en un ser salvaje siempre y cuando conserve a gente preocupada por él a su alrededor.

Ama a Billy, pero también al resto de los Jóvenes Vengadores y haber visto sus sentimientos rechazados no cambiará nada, porque siguen siendo compañeros, _hermanos. _Y así está bien.

Cuando lo suben a la ambulancia, Patriot hace ademán de ir tras él para acompañarlo como «adulto» responsable, pero se muestra tan irritado y le palpita una vena en la sien con tanta enjundia, que, por un segundo, Nate está seguro de que su cara muestra el más puro de los horrores.

Billy alza una mano en el aire y se apresura a decir:

—Yo voy con él. Es mi trabajo, después de permitirle desangrarse debajo de mí por más de veinte minutos —Teddy lo deja ir con naturalidad, seguro de que Nate no es un peligro para su relación (no tiene idea de cómo lo hace sentir eso), y Billy se apresura a ir tras los paramédicos para subir con ellos a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, Eli haciéndose a un lado, cruzándose, enfurruñado, de brazos.

Las puertas dobles se cierran y Billy aferra su mano de nuevo, ahora libre del guantelete, por lo que se hallan piel contra piel, antes de sonreírle dulcemente para darle ánimos.

Nate le devuelve el gesto antes de bajar los párpados y sumergirse en la oscuridad, el agarre de Billy en su mano siendo la única ancla que lo mantiene conectado a éste mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
Adoro a Nate, pero Teddy y Billy son súper endgame para mí y, por más que quiera escribir un Nate/Billy, NO puedo :’(  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, recomendaciones, nuevas historias, mis fandom…).  
Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (Ecología y reciclaje).  
FictionPress y AO3: The state of dreaming (historias originales de horror, fantasia y sci-fi).


End file.
